What They Missed What They Realized
by JMS529
Summary: Response to S4 Finale Fic on LJ. Ch 1 Abby and Mark see what they missed & Ch 2 Mary and Marshall come to some realizations after the days events.
1. Chapter 1

**What They Missed**

**Abby POV:**

Abby walked around the empty house and thought of the day they moved in. She had been so happy. She thought Marshall had been also. Was he really trying to fool himself for that long? The thought plagued her mind and in her heart she knew the answer was yes. Marshall was trying to move on with her and had convinced himself he was happy. They were going to have a future in this house. She had missed all the warning signs.

A part of her questioned her detective skills. The looks Marshall sent Mary. The way he was careful not to be overly affectionate in front of Mary with her. It was as if he was scared to throw off the balance of things. Yet their relationship continued forward and it would have still if she hadn't gone to the wedding. She convinced herself that Marshall protected Mary out of habit like he said. It was more than that and she knew it now. When he ran to Mary at her cry of distress and handed her his phone there was too much pandemonium to realize the only person Mary would focus or listen to was Marshall. Marshall gave her all of him and she would be second place, but that didn't even register until the hospital.

Marshall had ridden with Mary to the hospital instead of Mark. Mary begged for Marshall to stay with her and he did. He was always her side; it seemed to be his permanent place. They had taken Mary into surgery, and she made damn sure that everyone knew the only person she wanted in her room when she woke up was Marshall.

Marshall was still at the hospital helping Mary grieve for the child she never wanted. Per Mary's instructions he was the only one allowed in. It was the look in his eyes that clenched the deal for her. It was a mixture of pride, love and sorrow that she'd seen. It was the look of a man in love. The problem was the look wasn't directed at her and somehow she had missed that it was always there for Mary.

Taking one more walk through the empty house, she laid the key on the counter so Marshall could give it to the realtor that was selling their house. The funny thing is it had never felt like home, maybe deep down she did know.

**Mark POV:**

Mark sat on Mary's couch drinking a beer and thinking about the child that was lost. It was going to be his permanent connection to Mary. It would have kept her in his life for as long as they lived. Bound by a child; he had been so sure he could win her back by reminding her of the things they had done in their youth. Hell, he even dealt with Brandi's constant crying to prove he could be responsible. He'd been ready to relocate to Albuquerque to stay with Mary. What was his reward? He was thrust to the side so Mary could have Marshall. What the hell was with that?

The minute he had heard Mary was in trouble he ran to be by her side, but she ignored him and kept searching and looking towards Marshall to make things better. It still annoyed him to no end. Then to be left out of the ambulance and hospital room; well it was then he saw the light.

He had truly thought he could win her back; especially with her wavering back and forth on the baby. It was his ticket into Mary's life. He could charm her again and make her fall for him. Brandi was pushing for him; he could use that to help him out. It never dawned on him that she was serious about him staying there not working or that their sleeping together was a mistake. He had let himself get the past and present mixed up.

Marshall was in the room comforting Mary and he wanted to be there, but she didn't want him. She made that point at every attempt he had made to see her. She finally asked security to make him leave and told him she wanted him gone by the time she returned home. Marshall needed a place to stay and he was going to be staying with Mary. His Mary wasn't his anymore and it was finally sinking in.

Mary didn't know her feelings yet or if she did she was in major denial; but even he knew that it was a battle he couldn't win. Mary made her choice several times over tonight. He would pack his things and leave for New Jersey in the morning. There was nothing for him here. Mary's future seemed to be heading towards a tall, geeky cowboy that had managed to earn a trust that he had never seen Mary give to anyone. It was a trust he could never earn from her. Mary had found a soul mate that wasn't him. The past had blinded him to what was right in front of his face. Whoever said reality sucks; sure wasn't kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Spoilers S4 Not betaed just came to mind. All errors are mine.

**What They Realized**

**Mary POV:**

Mary had wanted to confess to Marshall the truth. She had determined it was best for her baby to go to the adoptive parents. He was the only one she trusted that would understand why. She could've been killed today and thanks to Marshall she wasn't; but it made her realize if that had happened there wouldn't be a responsible enough adult around to take care of the baby. Jinx would or could easily fall back into the bottle, Brandi had matured some but still wasn't ready to be a responsible adult and Mark hadn't stopped being the high school cool guy. Yes, he had been helpful with the wedding and for that she was grateful. The truth was he was still trying to force himself back into her life. She meant what she had told Marshall after the hook up. She'd taken the train and wasn't getting on it again. It was a mistake the first time.

Abby called out before Mary could tell Marshall all of this and that she cared for him more than she should. She just didn't want to ruin Marshall's chance at a happy normal life. It's the one thing; she could guarantee that couldn't come with a life with her. So, she stopped the conversation even though she knew Marshall would have stayed and told Abby they needed more time. Ever the gentleman, he offered her a ride how. She figured she'd make Mark do that and let Marshall have his time with Abby.

The intense pain came out of nowhere and she couldn't prevent the cry that escaped. Marshall ran to her side and she needed him to stay there. With all the chaos going on around her the only thing she could concentrate on was Marshall and her need for him by her side. It was then that Mark ran up and called her babe or baby; she was in too much pain to catch the phrase exactly. She wanted to shoot the idiot; he should know she hated stupid terms of endearment.

The ambulance arrived and she insisted on Marshall being with her. At the hospital before they took her into surgery she made sure they knew that only Marshall was allowed to be with her afterwards. She didn't want the fussing of Jinx or Mark trying to be in her life. She wanted her constant, her partner, the one who meant everything and yes the one man she finally realized she loved.

Waking up after the surgery she was greeted by concerned blue eyes. She knew something was wrong and insisted he tell her. When he informed her that the baby had died she clung to Marshall for dear life. She may not have been ready to be a Mom, but she loved the child enough to do right by it. Even in her grief she realized she could do right by Marshall there was time to get that right. Now wasn't the time to tell him; but sometime during her road to recovery she would finally tell him the truth. She couldn't keep it inside anymore and risk losing him too. She wanted him by her side permanently; it was the only thing she knew for sure.

**Marshall POV:**

It had been impossibly long and emotional day for Marshall. When the bullets came showering over them in the courthouse all he could think about was protecting Mary and the baby. He hadn't even given Abby at thought. Abby's statement in the hallway had Marshall thinking while he sat in the waiting room of the hospital. It was instinct but not partner instinct. It was the instinct to protect the one you love and can't live without. He couldn't go through the shooting all over again and yet here he was again in a hospital waiting room worrying about Mary and the baby. Mark had glared at him the entire time; but Marshall didn't care that Mark wasn't happy. Mary didn't want him and she made her point clear. Mark would have to live with that. Marshall had been honored to be the one she leaned on. It was how they rolled.

Abby had come over while they were waiting for word and pulled Marshall into a private room. She asked him to tell her what he couldn't. Marshall knew Abby knew the truth since the courthouse and they were both pretending. She looked into his eyes kissed his cheek and told him she'd call the realtor to sell the house. She'd leave her key behind and he could deal with the realtor. She'd have her things gone before he stepped into the house again. He had made his choice and in time she'd forgive him. At least she left Oscar with him. Mary would appreciate the dog; because no matter how hard she tried to deny it Oscar had grown on Mary.

When the doctor came out and informed them about Mary and the baby he told them that Mary had requested a Marshall Mann and only him to be with her. Mark had a look of disgust on his face before he left the hospital. Marshall didn't care. His only priority was to get to Mary. She would need to hear the truth from someone she trusted. He would be there when her heart broke upon hearing the news.

Mary clung to him for dear life when he told her. He held her and didn't make any false promised. His mind couldn't help but realize how right it felt for her to be in his arms. It was where she belonged. The only place they belonged and would ever work was side by side together. He would let her heal first; but then he would set the record straight and finally admit out loud that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. It was time to stop pretending and start living the life he knew deep down they both wanted. It was time for them to admit the only time they ever felt at home was when they were together. With that realization he held Mary tighter and watched her when she cried herself to sleep and prayed for her to find peace within herself and allow him to help carry the burden.


End file.
